


A Starry Proposal

by ArcStories



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cherryberry - Freeform, ErrorXInk, Errortale, InkTale, M/M, Underfell, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:57:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcStories/pseuds/ArcStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about Fell!Sans(Red) and Swap!Sans(Berry) having a date night at a dinner party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Starry Proposal

Fell! Sans(Red) was getting ready for a dinner party with some other Sanses from other universes.The party is being hosted at a resort in Undertale Sans’s(Blue) universe on the surface. He was going there with his boyfriend Swap! Sans(Berry) whom he has known for more than ten years and started dating almost 3 years ago. Red was currently dressing into a black and white tux with a red bowtie. He stood in front of the mirror of his bathroom trying to figure how to tie it on. He gives up and decides to put the bow tie away in his pocket and ask Berry for help. As he puts the bow tie in his pocket, his hand brushes against a case. He face light up a shade of red and looks in the mirror.

“You can do this bug guy. You’ve known him for a long time. You can do this.”

Though his attempts to calm himself fail as he panics with anxiety and fear. A knock on the door brings him back to reality as Fell! Papyrus’s(Fell) voice is heard.

“SANS YOU LAZY BONES, WHY ARE YOU ACTING SO SCARED? IT’S JUST A FUCKING DINNER PARTY! IT’S NOT LIKE YOU DON’T KNOW ANY OF THEM.”

Red opens the door to be greeted with an angry brother. Fell looks at him up and down, but notices his bow tie in his pocket.

“YOU’RE NOT WEARING THE BOWTIE?”

“It’s hard for me to put on so I’m going to ask for Berry’s help.”

“I SEE. HOW IS HE TREATING YOU, ARE YOU HAPPY WITH HIM?”

“Yeah, he makes me the happiest person alive. Not to say you don’t make me happy too boss.”

Fell glares at him, but just sighs and looks away from him.

“JUST REMEMBER WHERE YOUR DUTIES LIE. AND IF I GET WORD OF YOU DOING SOMETHING STUPID.”

Fell turns his head around with both eyes glaring at Red with red magic surging and a murderous look.

“I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU MYSELF. ARE WE CLEAR!?”

Red looks at him with beads of sweat dripping from his face.

“Cry-Crystal cl-clear.”

“GOOD. NOW GET GOING. YOU HAVE AN IMPORTANT DANCE TO GET TO.”  
Fell walks away leaving Red to ponder about what he was going to do at the party.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the party, Berry was at the resort’s bar getting a drink of juice. The place was very big with a bar, a DJ, a big dance floor, and a balcony. Berry receives his drink from the bartender, but suddenly feels a tap on their shoulder. They turn around to see Red standing behind him.

“RED!!!”

Berry pulls Red towards him and gives him a big skele kiss. Red kissed back and there they were kissing as music played in the background. Berry pulls away and looks at Red before giving him a stern look.

“Uh, something wrong my blueberry?”

“YOU’RE NOT WEARING YOUR BOWTIE.”

“Yes well, I couldn’t exactly put it on so I was hoping you would help me out with it.”

“LIKE USUAL, YOU’RE LAZY. BUT I GUESS THAT IS WHAT I LOVE ABOUT YOU. GIVE ME THE BOWTIE.”

Red reaches into his pocket and pulls out the bowtie. He hands it to Berry who fixes the bowtie around Red’s collar. Berry finishes putting on Red’s bowtie and basks in glory at how handsome he was. A light blue hue coloring his cheeks as stars form in his eyes with a gentle smile. Red takes a good look at his boyfriend who is wearing a light blue suit with a black tie contrasting the bright colors. A slow song then starts to play and Red looks over at the dance floor to see Geno and Death, Error and Ink, PJ and Fresh, and Asy and Grey all dancing together. Berry grabs Red’s hand pulls him towards the dancefloor.

“Berry, what are you doing?!”

“EASY SILLY, YOU AND ME ARE GOING TO DANCE THE NIGHT AWAY.”

Red wanted to protest, but saw a beaming look in Berry making him blush. He wanted to ask him right then and there, but knew it wasn’t the right time. Instead, he let himself be led by Berry to the dancefloor. Once there, they both began to dance together. Red was a bit clumsy in his moves, but Berry didn't mind it at all and instead thought it was cute. There they danced for what felt like hours in the night. Every so often, Red would glance at a clock which confused Berry, but he just shrugged it off as him just keeping track of time.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red and Berry were at the bar getting a quick drink before heading out. Red glanced at the clock once more to see that it was almost 3 am. Red glanced over at Berry who was taking a sip of juice from his glass. Berry puts his glass down and looks over at Red to see him staring.

“SOMETHING WRONG RED?”

“Oh no, nothing is wrong. Just thinking of how handsome you look tonight.”

Berry blushes a bit, but smiles.

“Come, I want to show you something.”

“WHAT DOOOO…”

With that, Red grabs his arm and leads him out onto the balcony underneath the starry sky. Red looks over at Berry to see him a bit disoriented from the shortcut.

“Sorry sweetie.”

“WARN ME NEXT TIME YOU DO THAT?”Berry regains his composure and looks out into the night with a sparkle in his eyes. He rushes over to the edge of the balcony to get a better view. Red looks at his boyfriend and joins him by his side.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ink was dancing still with his husband Error with rings on their marriage fingers. They looked at each other with smiles, but then Ink notices Red and Berry at the balcony looking out into the sky. Ink motions for Error to look and he laughs.

“Why are you laughing Error?”

“Well, it took him long enough to muster up the courage to do it.’

“Yeah, but not as long as you mister.”

Error blushes a blue hue and looks away.

“Yeah well, I wasn’t really comfortable with people because of my fear.”

“Yes well,”Ink leans in and kisses Error.”I’m still glad you got over that silly fear enough to ask me.”

“And It was well worth the time it took me. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

“Want to go watch them?”

“Oh you know it.”

They sneakily go to the balcony and peer just enough to hear and see them, but not enough that they would get found easily. All the Sans sees Ink and Error as the balcony and so join in their mission to see what’s going to happen.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Red peered over at Berry and put his hand inside his pocket to find the case. He looks down at his pocket then back to Berry.

“Hey Berry.”

Berry looks at his boyfriend with starry eyes.

“DON’T YOU THINK THE SKY IS BEAUTIFUL TONIGHT?”

“I sure do Berry. Now listen.”

Berry looks over at Red with a concerning look. He’s never acted so serious before.

“We’ve know each other for more than ten years, but it wasn’t until I asked you on that date that I felt true happiness. I felt so calm around you, I felt no fear, I felt so relieved. I felt happy. It was because of you Berry that I have a better outlook of the world and its many wonders. There is still so much to see, but I don’t want to do it alone. Afterall, what is a King without his Queen?”

Red got on one knee and took out the case. He opens it to reveal a gold diamond ring between some velvet padding

“RED, I..”

“Berry, you make me the happiest skeleton in the world. Will you make me even happier and marry me?”

Berry is now crying, but not of sadness. It was joy, joy that has been building up for the longest amount of time.

“WHEN I’M WITH YOU, I ALWAYS FELT I NEVER NEEDED MY GUARD UP. I FELT SAFE IN YOUR ARMS, WARMTH WHEN YOU KISSED ME, AND HAPPINESS WHENEVER i’M AROUND YOU. I DON’T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO WITHOUT YOU. IF I DIDN’T MEET YOU, MY NUMBER ONE DREAM WOULD’VE STILL BEEN TO GET INTO THE ROYAL GUARD. NOT ANYMORE THOUGH, I’M WILLING TO MAKE THAT MY SECOND AND MAKE FIRST TO STAY WITH YOU FOREVER. I WANTED TO BE WITH YOU, I WANTED TO HAVE A FAMILY WITH YOU, AND I WANTED TO GROW OLD WITH YOU. SO YES, I WILL MARRY YOU RED.”

Red cries along with Berry as they both kiss and hold each other in each other’s embrace. Just then, a meteor shower happens behind them and they both break away from each other. Red holds Berry’s hand out and puts the ring on him. They both then turn to watch the meteor shower together. Berry snuggles up to Red who puts his arm around pulling him closer as they watch the meteor shower in glee of their engagement.


End file.
